How Sweet it Is
by Ellis King
Summary: Rouge's POV from arrival to end of 3rd movie and on! Romance w Bobby and Rouge's inner termoil.


A/N: I'm not actually a huge fan of Rouge or her and Bobby together for that matter but I thought her perspective deserved to be heard. That girl has got it rough!

Summary: Rouge's POV from when she arrives to end of 3rd movie as it cocerns the cure and Bobby and her general feelings towards people. Story is better than the summary!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Well, it says "disclaimer" doesn't it? YOU figure it out!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**How Sweet It Is**

_How sweet it is to be loved by you_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you_

I've been part of the X-Men for, as far as I'm concerned, forever. Everything before is dead. Everything after is like a sequence of dreams; some bad, some good.

I remember the first day I came to the "School of Gifted Youngsters". It was cold. Snowing. My head was bent down. The only thing I could see was the cold grey of the pavement…

_How could I have put him in a coma? I only touched him. Just touched…_

"Marie?" His voice was soft. I knew I always liked English people. "You'll do fine here. You're gifted, not dangerous. Always remember that."

I looked up and smiled at the Professor.

_Maybe…_

Then there was him. I never thought I could ever like another boy again. Maybe it was just boys. Maybe I only affected boys.

He gave me a rose. An ice rose. I blushed furiously.

As I walked down the halls with one of the girls my age, I suddenly spotted him outside in the garden reading. I touched her arm. I opened my mouth to ask her about him and I felt as her power slowly entered me. I gradually started to lift off the ground, but when I looked down, I could see the veins running up and down her face. Her mouth was open in pain and I instantly released her. _I guess it's not just boys…_

After that episode I wore gloves. I never touched anyone, regardless of the gloves. Not even a handshake.

I was isolated.

_I needed the shelter of someone's arms, there you were_

_I needed someone to understand my ups and downs, there you were_

He tried to help me. He talked to me constantly, making me forget my… hindrance. With him I was just Rouge. Not a mutant. Just Rouge.

_With sweet love and devotion, sweetly touching my emotion_

He was always so gentle. Never demanding, never anything but kind. I found myself falling for him.

_I want to stop, and thank you baby_

_I just want to stop, and thank you baby, yes I do_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you (feels so fine!)_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you_

I never believed it would last for long. Too many complications.

_I close my eyes at night, wondering where would I be without you in my life_

It was all easier with him, but I knew, I just knew…

A man can't last long without touch. Maybe Bobby, but then again, he was also just a man. A mutant who could throw ice, but a man all the same.

_Everything I did was just a bore_

_And everywhere I look, it seems I've been there before_

Years later, I found my brain running in circles. He was drifting away from me. He spent more time with Kitty and when we were together, all I could think of was how far apart we were.

There was a new "cure" circulating. It would take away your powers. Ironic; just like me. But, as far as I had heard, with less pain. At first, I thought it was wrong. There wasn't anything the matter with us, it wasn't a disease, so why would we need a cure?

Then I fought with him. One might have thought me naïve; an immature mutant who just wants her problems to be fixed by the use of a drug, but I needed that cure.

If I didn't, it wouldn't last.

Nothing ever would.

_But you brighten up for me all of my days_

_With a love so sweet in so many ways_

So I did. I got the cure.

As I stood in line outside the center, I thought I caught a glimpse of him in the protesting crowd. But then I looked back in front of me. He wouldn't have come. As long as I am a mutant he can't touch and hold and feel and kiss, he doesn't love me.

_I want to stop, and thank you baby_

_I just want to stop, and thank you baby (oh yes!)_

I walked inside finally for my shot. "Come with me," a man said. They always say that.

A long table was what I first saw when I walked into the room. It had straps ready to restrain the one who would lie there. My first fears arose. Would it be painful?

A lady came to me and smiled. She motioned to the table. I went and lied down.

_How sweet it is to be loved by you (it's just like sugar sometimes!)_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you (oh yeah!)_

As she strapped me in and prepared me for my shot, she tried to hold a pleasant conversation.

"So, what are your powers…"

"Marie."

"Yes, what are your powers Marie?"

"I suck other people's powers when I make skin contact with them."

"Well! What's so awful about that power? All around beneficial I would say!"

"It weakens them. Everyone I touch gets… hurt."

"Oh."

She finished the preparations and sighed. "Alright, this will hurt for a bit. But you won't regret it later."

"I hope not."

She pressed the needle into my skin. _This is for you, Bobby. For you and all the people I can now touch…_

Five minutes later, I was cured.

_You were better to me than I was to myself_

_For me, there's you and there ain't nobody else_

He walked into the room as I was taking off my scarf and coat.

"I'm sorry. I had to…"

"This isn't what I wanted."

_Too late_.

"I know. It's what I want."

He bent down and touched my cheek.

Nothing. Nothing but warm tingles on my face. No pain, no power.

Sweet freedom.

_I want to stop, and thank you baby_

_I just want to stop, and thank you baby (oh yes!)_

He embraced me. My cheek touched his and I waited in agony for something to happen.

It didn't. So I tightened my grip around his neck and tears formed in my eyes.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I love you too. Cure or no cure, I would have loved you." I closed my eyes and felt as a droplet slid down my cheek. He brushed it off and I could feel the heat from his hand.

"You're awfully warm for someone who throws ice," I commented, smiling.

"You're awfully strange for a 'cured' mutant." I laughed.

Then he bent down and he kissed me. I hadn't been kissed since I had put a boy in a coma. At first I pulled away.

But he persisted. He pulled my head to his own and deepened the kiss. I could feel his lips turn up into a smile.

I could almost hear his thoughts too; _finally…_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you (oh now!)_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you (it's like jelly baby!)_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you (It's just like honey to the bee babe!)_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song used: _How Sweet it Is (To Be Loved By You)_ by **James Taylor** (nice song, listen to it!)

A/N: Sooooooooo/ tell me what you think!


End file.
